1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin-stabilized projectile for weapons selectively possessing either a smooth, and in particular, a rifled weapon barrel, which possesses a discardable thrust ring constituted of segments arranged on the central form-fitted component, and of a through-sliding guide band, and which is provided at the tail end of the projectile with a multi-finned stabilizing guidance mechanism which is rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Laid-open Patent Appln. No. 29 24 217 there has become known a subcaliber fin-stabilized inertial projectile for weapons possessing rifled barrels. The stabilizing guidance mechanism of this projectile is arranged at the end thereof so as to be rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the projectile. In an intermediate form-fitted region, the projectile body is encompassed by a segmented propulsion mechanism with a through-sliding guide band. However, this fin-stabilized projectile is completely unprotected along its entire outer region, and thereby not sheltered against any damage, for example, which is encountered during the delivery of the projectile into the weapon. Furthermore, it cannot be ascertained in this projectile in which manner there can be inserted a propellant casing, and as to how the propellant gases will, subsequent to detonation, effectively act on the projectile.
From the disclosure of European Pat. No. 49 738 there has become known a fin-stabilized inertial projectile with a high ratio of length to diameter, in which the guidance mechanism is fastened in the grooves of a carrier. Hereby, the fastening of the guidance mechanism to the carrier is implemented through soldering or adhesives.
Finally, from the disclosure of German Pat. No. 27 47 313 there has become known a subcaliber projectile with a drag-stabilized conical trailing end, in which the projectile is imparted with an extremely great length in comparison with its diameter. A propulsion mechanism is arranged in the central region of the projectile which, by means of a gearing, transmits the accelerating forces of the powder gases to the projectile. This propulsion mechanism is constructed in separate parts and, in this projectile, detaches itself from the projectile body immediately after leaving the weapon barrel.